legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson
The Moat The Steps of Knowledge One of the most daring explorers of the new world was the English man, Henry Hudson. In 1609, he set out with his son, John and a crew of 20 men to search for the Northwest Passage. From England, Hudson sailed so far north that icebergs threatened the ship. Soon, the men began to grumble. "We can't go over like this! We'll get caught in the ice and starve! An iceberg will sink us, and that's just the good news!" "It's freezing! We're running out of food! What are we supposed to eat?! Icicles?! We must turn back!" Hudson's son, John was worried. "Father, the men are close to meeting me." But Hudson wouldn't listen. "Oh, shut the fuck up, you lily-livered sea dogs! Get below and get the fuck on with your work!" Legend has it that the quick-witted John took his father's compass and spun the face around, so when the needle was supposed to point north, it was actually pointing south. Unsuspecting, Henry headed south and everybody was happy. They explored the Chesapeake Bay, the Delaware Bay, and went half way up the Hudson River, which was named for Henry. The upside-down compass of Henry Hudson disappeared, and resurfaced in the temple. The Temple Games The Temple Run Sherra headed into the Crypt. Despite pulling all of the books in the room, only the bottom door opened. Sherra was delayed further when she had to find the right door to lead her into The Pit of the Pendulum. There she chose to go into the Tomb of the Headless Kings. Sherra was forced up into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers. After completing the objective, Sherra met the first Temple Guard when the door slid up. She headed into the King's Storeroom and was prompty taken out by the second Temple Guard. Derek directly followed her path into the chamber, but headed into the room of the Ancient Warriors. He nearly left the armor but the Guard grabed him before he could. In the shrine, Derek grabbed all of the pieces to the Monkey. However, time ran out as dropped the middle piece of the Monkey. Temple Run Results Trivia/Notes *This was the first Purple Parrot Run of season three and one of two overall in that season. *This was the only time that a door in The Chamber of the sacred Markers had a temple guard behind it but the door to the Room of the Ancient Warriors was open *Derek is the person to drop a piece of the Silver Monkey. However, This wasn't given much emphasis because he dropped it as time expired. The first person was Kelly from The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma. *This is one of two episodes where the Temple Guards was met in back-to-backs rooms but not in an consecutive order as Derek did not enter the King's Storeroom. The other was The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible. Category:2 Pendants Category:Season 3 Category:Purple Parrots Category:Ran out of time Category:Team Run Category:Layout XV Category:Loss Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Steps of Knowledge Sweeps